User talk:Demotivator
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BulldozerD11 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BulldozerD11 (talk) 22:24, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:your messge Hi Demotivator The short answer to your question is Yes !! But its a long time since I created them on here, so explaining it is complicated, as i have forgot a lot of the coding that i looked at trying to understand how they worked. I had some simple ones that came from other wikis but then replaced them with code imported from Wikipedia, which sounds simple but involved hundreds (or it could be thousands) of pages of code and help files. Note Wikipedia constantly updates the code and current versions are not compatible as they are shifting to a different coding system with a new name space for some of the code. A lot of the templates call other templates like a trees branches. A lot i copied could have been avoided if i could have worked out how to simplify some of the coding. Do you have any knowledge of creating wikia templates at all ? as i found when i used to help out at the Wikia Community Help pages that a lot of users had not studied even the basic Wikia examples as they did not understand that infobox templates have 2 parts. The template code page that processes the data and formats it to displays it in the article and the part that gets the input data from the article. These complex templates also use CSS and JS code to style the pages and operate some functions such as collapsable boxes. Wikia have made it harder to track the dependency of templates on other sub templtes by the way preview works on Wikia compared to Wikipedia's implementation of Mediawiki. On here the page history of templates will help indicate the source and may have other notes. Some have editors comments within the code about changes. If you point me to a template you are looking at i my be able to give more info, as there are several different types of Navbox on here. see: for the main one and links to others. - 21:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) update Looking at the history of your version of Navbox it looks like the variouse versions came from several different wikis/sites with no indication of the source site listed in the code or edit summary. It is very helpfull to other editors to know were to look for related files (and often discussions about any problems and the solutions) (and it is also required for attribution under Wikia copyright/licensing rules when using somebody else's work !). - Just remember if somebody came and copied all the pages you created or worked on a Wiki and started a new wiki would you be happy if they didn't credit you and your wiki's as the source !! Also in a few months time you will probably not renumber were you got each version of the code from either. ;Anyway back to the main issue Looking at the example/test navbox you have created it does need some Collapse code adding to the Wiki's Mediawiki:Common.js page by an admin. I use the Wikipedia version on here but there is a Wikia version on the Wikia Developers Wiki site which also has Wikia specific (simplified) versions of several of the main Wikipedia templates. Note: Mixing templates from several wikis will (often) not work together as they use different variables within them and the sub-templates are often incompatible. It may be necessary to rename them (without creating redirects) so they can be tested without effecting live wiki pages or other templates. Hlist and Vcard within templates indicates a connection to one of wikipedia's more recent updates. I have not yet 'fixed' the Hlist update within my version of Navbox and any Navbox lists copied from Wikipedia which have that parameter do not display properly yet as it relates to the wraping of list items, (It creates a navbox wider than the page with a horizontal scroll bar). It was 2008/9 when i created/imported the Navbox templates so i'm very rusty on them now. There are multiple ways of getting the same visual look of what is a glorified table. A basic table can be made collapsible - . The main aim is to hide all the styling and layout code from the General users to simplify creating Navboxes with a consistent style on the wiki and to be able to restyle them easily by changing a couple of parameters if needed rather than every entry or line of code. I'll see if i can find a past post(s) on the community central wiki forum were the collapse mechanism was explained. Wikitables have built in collapsibility. - 01:17, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Collapse (show/hide) After Looking at the code on several wikis with the Navbox template and back to my version collapsability (also called Show/hide) has changed in that it is now a corepart of the Media wiki software rather than a Java script add on. and http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Collapsible_elements#jQuery.makeCollapsible The Fallout wiki Navbox used a call to the JS code on the Dev.Wikia.Com which is similar to the code I used from Wikipedia (but maintained by Wikia Users and Staff so when the wikia software is updated they fix it if it breakes). This needs adding to the wikis Mediawiki:Common.js file by an admin (look who often edits the page and ask them to add it - explain what it is for) - it may take time to activate due to caching which refreshes at different rates on different wikis depending on activity and server load etc. /* ######################################################################## */ /* ### SHOW/HIDE ### */ /* ### ---------------------------------------------------------------- ### */ /* ### Description: Collapsible tables using jQuery. Allows tables to ### */ /* ### be collapsed, showing only the header. ### */ /* ### Credit: User:Dantman ### */ /* ### Disclaimer: See http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide/code.js ### */ /* ######################################################################## */ var ShowHideConfig = { autoCollapse: 1, userLang: false }; importScriptPage( 'ShowHide/code.js', 'dev' ); I tried adding the class ="mw-collapsible" but it did not work on yor wiki but does here! so am trying to figure out why ? ;Re sources you can add a note to the template page by using a hidden comment so it is visible to editors i.e. and/or adding a edit summary "this version of template xyz was originally imported from abc wiki" Note:Be careful when editing templates not to add extra spaces as they can break some string processing functions. Hidden comments can be used to make them more readable but they must butt up to the double { brackets that form strings/expressions and template links. ;Comment/observation The Fallout Wiki Navbox version has decent documentation explaining how to use the template and all the features, were as the Young Dracula/Adventure Time Wiki ones do not. I would suggest looking at wiki's which are similar to yours (content and style wise) and has a large/mature/stable user base as they will have admins who can/may support you. Some wikis have lost the original wiki (template) developers now due to splits with Wikia over time, so some of there current admins may not understand the early templates details. I used Wikipedia templates as I was also using Wikipedia content to build on as a splinter from Wikipedia, covering material that they dont consider encyclopaedic. Blindly copying templates early on has caused me some issues which I have still to solve (such as a wanted list that runs to 100's of template). I got some help in the early days from some of wikia staff and the actual wikipedia template builders to make them work on wikia but others will not even acknowledge you or explain the basics so trying to understand how complex wikimark-up, CSS and JS all works is frustrating at times. There are/were some good helpers at Community central if you can post a question that is more specific than 'my navbox doesn't work' or 'how do i make an infobox' somebody will help with an answer. (check old posts first as some useful tips). - 00:26, May 21, 2014 (UTC)